


PR Fic: RPM-Terror

by rmforever



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmforever/pseuds/rmforever





	PR Fic: RPM-Terror

  


**_General Disclaimer: I do not own RPM or Ziggy though it would be nice if I did._ **Terror** **

He was a ranger. A Power Ranger. Him. The Green Power Ranger. It was mind blowing and terrifying. He fought Venjix monsters now; he had super strength that was cool. He finally had something in common with the others. It was a fantastic feeling in Ziggy’s mind. And you know, not to mention _terrifying._ He had to fight monsters; he was on the front line in danger all the time. Why, oh why, did he put on the morpher?

_Protect it at all cost Ziggy. It can’t get into Tenaya 7’s hands Ziggy._ So of course that meant he had to go and do something stupid like _put it on_.

He didn’t know the first thing about being a ranger. He wanted to help Dillon and the others sure but that had meant finding the perfect Green Ranger. Someone not him. But that didn’t happen, and now-. And now Ziggy was the green ranger, something he never really wanted in the first place and something that all the others but Dillon thought he shouldn’t have been in the first place.

He agreed with them. What did he know about being a ranger? He definitely could not have passed all those tests that Dillon had had to take. What use was he to the team?

Of course Dillon thought it was the greatest thing ever. He didn’t understand the man half the time. But he trusted Dillon. That trust was why Ziggy had chosen to embrace what had happen, to not take what the others said to him, about him, that serious. Because Dillon thought he could do it. Be the Ranger. Moreover, if Dillon thought he could do it then he would try. Really try.

Even if the thought of being in danger every minute of every day was _terrifying._


End file.
